candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1476
| moves = 50 | target = 100 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *There are 10 UFOs, which will provide 30 wrapped candies in total, meaning that the player only needs 70 wrapped candies. *The requirement for green and purple candies can be filled incredibly easily. Stars Earning More Stars Difficulty *The orders are worth 102,000 points,(100 special candies × 1,000 points per special candy) + (200 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy) = 102,000 points which is more than the two star target score but an additional 898,000 points are needed for three stars, and 1,898,000 points are needed for sugar stars. Strategy *Combine two colour bombs after the candies settle to remove the liquorice locks. *Make matches to collect enough regular candies. *Create wrapped candies by using regular candies or using UFOs on the board to collect. *Combining colour bomb with wrapped candy a few times can collect wrapped candies faster, however it is useless if the player is going for sugar drops. *This is one of the best levels to collect sugar drops. Just use a colour bomb with regular candies to create sugar drops, same procedure for additional colour bombs. Trivia *This is the first level where the number of each order required and the target score are referenced within the episode itself. *This used to be the first level with a difficulty of very easy since Level 1280. This excludes unreleased versions of levels, as versions declared "very easy" will be buffed. Very easy levels became critically endangered after Level 1000, but many later levels have since been nerfed to a "very easy" rating. **The starting green candies are spelled out as 100, a reference to the episode number. **This level requires the greatest number of special candies in Reality. It ties with Dreamworld level 665 which requires 100 striped candies. **In addition, this is the only Reality level having a three-digit order requirement not being a regular candy order. **The one-star target score is 100. This is even less than the one-star target score for level 1 which is at 300, and is the only other level to have a target score in a three-digit figure. The three-star target score, on the other hand, is at 1,000,000. In addition, the target score will automatically be reached without any moves being made. **In fact, 6,360 points will be automatically reached without any moves being made. *This level, along with levels , , , , and , has only one colour in the beginning of the level. **As five of the ten UFOs do not require a key, the player can easily earn five or six of them in one move at the start. *As of this level, UFOs can appear in all five types of sugar chests. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery L 1476 M V2 Before.png|Mobile version (Before Candies Settle) L 1476 M V2 After.png|Mobile version (After Candies Settle) Level 1476 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with a fixed candy colour layout Category:Levels with unsettled candies Category:Milestones Category:World openers (Flash)